


Vending Machine

by Anonymous



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Comeplay, Community: burnkink, Crack, Food Sex, M/M, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A vending machine, Michael and yogurt.
Relationships: Michael Westen/Original Male Character
Collections: Anonymous





	Vending Machine

**Author's Note:**

> burnkink prompt: ["I'm sure you've seen those Yoplait Greek commercials where this this little vending machine, and an unsuspecting Average Person starts to put money in when the front opens and a guy jumps out and insists that his yogurt is a more satisfying snack.](https://burnkink.livejournal.com/717.html?thread=26317#t26317)
> 
> My prompt: What if the guy had jumped out and surprised Michael?
> 
> C'mon, somebody write something fun!"
> 
> Originally posted 2 May 2012. Slightly edited 16 November 2012.

Michael put a dollar in a vending machine. The vending machine's façade pulled apart. A naked, muscular man holding an empty yogurt container stepped out of it.

"That isn't going to satisfy you," the man said.

"I was going to get yogurt anyway."

"Here, try my special Greek yogurt! It's loaded with protein!"

"I want the yogurt behind"—

The muscular man put his cock in the cup. With his free hand, he began to jerk off. After a few minutes, the man ejaculated. He put a spoon in the cup.

"Gee, thanks." Michael wasn't impressed.

"Goodbye!"

Michael sighed, hiding his boner.


End file.
